Shiinotic (Pokémon)
|} Shiinotic (Japanese: マシェード Mashade) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 24. Biology Shiinotic is a large, white Pokémon that resembles a mushroom. Its slim body is similar to a stalk, and it has a large, purple mushroom cap on its head. Its eyes are large and black with pale green half-circle markings on the outer side. Unlike its pre-evolution, it possesses a visible mouth, which is medium-sized and black. The ends of its long, thin arms split into three pale green tips that act as fingers. Its small feet and rounded lower half are light pink in color, and it has several small, light pink bumps around its midsection. The mushroom cap on its head possesses pale green oval markings and a pale green underside, which are capable of illuminating. Living in forests, Shiinotic fights over territory with , often coating the area in spores. The strange lights that it emits can confuse people who enter its habitat at night, causing them to be unable to ever find their way home again. The flickering spores that it releases cause drowsiness. It takes advantage when its prey is asleep, feeding on them by sucking in their energy through the tips of its arms. It can then choose to transmit this energy to a weakened member of its kind. Shiinotic and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon that can learn the move by leveling up. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Shiinotic debuted in Lulled to La-La Land!, where they recently evolved from a group of that and had encountered. Minor appearances A Shiinotic appeared in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, where it helped provide light at 's bar. It reappeared in Acting True to Form!, once again providing light for the bar. Pokédex entries . Much like Morelull, Shiinotic drain energy, but they can also share energy with those they like.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (24th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM }} By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |} Evolution |no2=756 |name2=Shiinotic |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Shiinotic and its are the only Pokémon that can have that cannot learn . * Shiinotic can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the type and the same base stat totals, both can learn , and both appeared as trial Pokémon of the Lush Jungle in Pokémon Sun and Moon depending on the game version, with Shiinotic being found in Pokémon Moon and Parasect in Pokémon Sun. Origin Shiinotic may be based on bioluminescent mushrooms such as those of the genus . It also features a volval sac and wide brimmed warty cap, which are trademarks of the family. Its type may be due to the fact that both families are known to grow in fairy rings, or it may possibly be a reference to . From its name, Shiinotic may have some aspects of the mushroom as well. Due to its habits of confusing people in the woods with its lights, it may also be based off the supernatural interpretation of s. Due to its emphasis on shining light, and some of its foreign names including it, Shiinotic may also intentionally resemble a . Name origin Shiinotic may be a combination of shiitake, shine, and hypnotic. Mashade may be a combination of mushroom and shade. In other languages , , and |es=Shiinotic|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lamellux|demeaning=From , , and |it=Shiinotic|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마셰이드 Masheideu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=燈罩夜菇 / 灯罩夜菇 Dēngzhàoyègū|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=燈罩夜菇 Dāngjaauyehgū|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Шинатик Shinatik|rumeaning=From English name and possibly from }} Related articles External links |} de:Lamellux es:Shiinotic fr:Lampignon it:Shiinotic ja:マシェード zh:灯罩夜菇